


don't tell 'em

by cutiehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom!jihoon, F/M, Mild Fluff, Sex, Smut, add me on wattpad, have fun reading but its kinda boring idk, i need some wannable friends uwu, it will flop, ive created this account yesterday, jihoon loves citizenship, like thats his fave subject, mine too ;), my first ff ever what, top!Jihoon, umm hi, username is in notes, yall are having sex in the girls' school toilets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehwi/pseuds/cutiehwi
Summary: she should wait for him to finish his last 1 hour lesson but she is so desperate, she wants him.





	don't tell 'em

you and jihoon have secretly dating for 3 months, y'all haven't said anything about your relationship because the students would ruin your smooth and amazing relationship by gossiping. jihoon was treating you basically like a princess, and everyone would envy you when everyone found out about y'all.

you've finished all of your lessons after 4 periods, however your boyfriend is still working hard while studying citizenship, he has to stay there for an hour. citizenship is also jihoon's favourite subject actually, he really wants to be mature when he grows in his own world (he already is for you, or is he?)

you waited for only 30 minutes until you lost your patience to text him in the middle of his lesson. you wanted him so badly to show up now beside you.

to: jihoonie i think you're overworking there, meet me at the ground corridor ;) and just say that you need to pick up your younger brother from school very early.

jihoon's phone vibrated in his front jeans pocket, jihoon startled a little. he already knew the message was from his girlfriend without even checking the phone. jihoon checked if the teacher didn't look at him with his phone out so he would be sitting there for detention for more than the remaining 30 minutes. no one looked at jihoon anyways, everyone was looking with their heads down and writing down the risks of overdosing on drugs. jihoon was replying as fast as he could to his girlfriend.

to: my bb ofc, i'll meet you as fast as my teacher will let me. see you there baby, i missed you a lot there, i couldn't concentrate there wellㅋㅋ

jihoon had to apologise to his teacher and 'pick up his brother from school'. the teacher surprisingly let him out for the rest of the lesson. he rushed to see your beautiful face since 6 hours, he really missed you.

he spotted you from few steps away from you in the corridor and he walked quickly to reach your shoulders and hug them tight and then he pecked your neck, you giggled at his cute welcoming. 

"thanks for coming jihoonie! i really missed you"  
"anything for my baby. how's your studies going?"  
"ermmm... same as always, but i've improved in chemistry "  
"ah, i guess we can build chemistry here as well"

you were confused at first, but you smirked at him when you realised where he's going with it. he held your hand and went to the girls toilet with you with no hesitation. jihoon wasn't even aware that it's your first time. and if someone would catch him or you moaning then he would let himself get scolded than your innocent yet self. he locked the door behind you and he attacked your lips with his. you stopped breathing for a bit, you broke the surprising kiss for air. then he checked on you and then he leaned in once again, this time he wanted to try french kissing so he licked your bottom lip and then he had full access to your mouth. you've created a sword fight by your tongues, your heartbeat increased as well, jihoon sucked your wet tongue while tasting his own saliva as well and jihoon finally heard you moan for the first time, he smirked seductively while looking at your breasts.

"please undress yourself, i'll do the rest with the lingerie"

you instantly did what he commanded to you, he didn't take his eyes off your toned body, they were stuck there until it was his turn to remove your bra first, at least he made you feel more comfortable while unclipping your bra, your breasts are finally loose. jihoon sucked off your both breasts, and you moaned more harshly.

"jihoo--ah-aaah"

he really loved his favourite song that you sang. then he quickly undressed himself and let you undress his boxers, you gulped at his size.

"how am i supposed to fit this shit in?"  
"i'll handle it baby"

jihoon wanted to thrust into you so you tried to lay down on the narrow toilet floor and you've succeed. jihoon was now on top of you, he'd spread your legs wide and he attacked your pussy with his length, jihoon's length was very wide, so he thrusted into you while grinding, you groaned very loudly and jihoon was satisfied. it hurt a lot so you demanded him to thrust faster. 

"i'm the king here, you are not allowed to make any demands, you're too young"  
"what? i'm ninete--aghhh"

you joined him with grinding yourself with him as well and your grinds are intense and rhytmical. jihoon's fingers traveled from your thighs back to your breasts and his fingers are pinching your nipples, whilst still grinding his length inside you.

"park jihooooon!!~"  
"i'm close--ugh"  
"already?"

his moans filled the whole toilet, he was scared than someone would catch y'all but he didn't care, he was obviously busy with sex.

"oh shit, baby, i might explode. drink me"

you gulped again but you were ready to drink his juices for sure. but before that he allowed you to do a blowjob. you licked his top of his length and jihoon put his head back. you sucked his precum off his top.

"i'm really gonna cum, right n--aahh"

before he could finish the sentence, he came into your mouth, you choked at his liquids suddenly coming unexpectedly from his length, but you drank every drop of it. you were a hot breathing mess after jihoon's explosion. you were staring at eachother helplessly and you leaned it for a long and heated passionate kiss and jihoon tasted himself on your lips.

"wow jihoonie, we gotta clean up the leftovers"  
"pass me the toilet paper above you. you're leaking on your chest."

you passed some toilet paper to him and cleaned off the rest of jihoon's spillage that you failed to drink. he also dabbed some more tissues on your wet chest. you've finally managed to dress up with him.

y'all got up, washed your hands and got out of the toilet and got home. jihoon walked home with you, when you were beside your home doors then jihoon hugged you and kissed you goodbye. after you've gotten to each others houses, you've took a long and hot bath.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first ever FF I've ever written and woW, I'm vry proud of myself there, I think I've wrote the whole thing for 2 hours, holy sH--  
> I'll comeback with a new imagine soon ;)  
> Also follow me on wp @yjs_ldh_stan


End file.
